Tarble, Kakarot's Adopted Big Brother
by Goku91898
Summary: After being disowned by the Royal Family, Tarble is adopted by Goku's parents Bardock and Gine, he is exiled to Earth with Goku. Will not involve Dragon Ball, skips to DBZ


**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

I was sitting in front of the Nursery Chamber on Planet Vegeta crying "Hey squirt what's wrong?" a male voice asked putting their hand on my head, I looked up and Mr Bardock & Mrs Gine, I wiped my eyes clean 'cause a Saiyan isn't suppose to cry "Nothing" I lied "Come on Prince Tarble you can tell us" Mrs Gine assured me as her and Mr Bardock sat next to me, tears began flowing again "My parents don't want me" I cried "Aw come here" Mrs Gine cooed pulling me into a hug, she was different from most Saiyans, she was sweet and caring and smart. Mrs Gine glared at Mr Bardock which meant he had to comfort me too so he hugged me as well "Now what do you mean they don't want you?" Mr Bardock asked "They said I was a terrible fighter so their exiling me to the planet your son Kakarot is being sent to next week" I answered still crying "Well how 'bout this, me and Mr Bardock here will train you until then, and we'll visit every few months" Mrs Gine offered "We will?" Mr Bardock questioned "We will" Mrs Gine growled "Alright we will" Mr Bardock agreed.

I hugged Mrs Gine and looked up at her "Thank you," I then let go of her "You guys act like more of a family to me then my own" I stated "What about your brother Prince Vegeta? Did he do anything?" Mrs Gine asked "He said I was a pest and that he's glad I'm being exiled" I frowned "That's terrible!" Mrs Gine exclaimed, she then perked up "Well since your parents disowned you how about you be our third little munchkin?" she beamed "What do you mean?" I asked "Yeah what do you mean?" Mr Bardock repeated "I mean how 'bout we adopt you? You do have more in common with us than your family" Mrs Gine elaborated "For realsies!" I exclaimed. Mrs Gine laughed a bit before responded "For realsies" she chuckled, I was then confused on the subject "But what would I call my blood family? And what would I call you and Mr Bardock?" I asked "You could call them by their real names with their royal titles and you could call us Mom and Dad" Mrs Gine answered "Does that mean I would lose my title?" I continued asking questions while looking at her "Well yes but that would make my little Prince" Mom said sweetly while giving me an Eskimo kiss "I thought I was your Prince" Dad pouted.

Me and Mom laughed before she replied "No your my King" she said with a chuckle before kissing him "Grody" I complained, they looked down at me "Ya know you'll be doing that someday" Dad laughed "Alright now let's start training!" Mom insisted "Right!" I nodded standing up "But Mom can I first go in and visit Kakarot?" I asked "Sure" Mom nodded, I couldn't reach the handle so Dad had to open it for me, I grabbed a stool and pulled it over to where Kakarot was laying "Hey Kakarot, I'm your new brother Tarble" I greeted. Kakarot looked at me and smiled while laughing "I guess he likes you" Mom input, I smiled, I then noticed a baby next to Kakarot crying so I scooted over "Hey...Broly don't cry, be happy" I said looking at his name, Broly stopped crying and smiled like Kakarot "I'll see you later Kakarot, I'm gonna go train with Mom and Dad" I said "Tarble? What are you doing in here?" a familiar voice questioned, I looked back and saw Raditz "Hey Onii-san" I greeted "Onii-san? I'm not Vegeta" he stated "I know" I replied "Raditz, Tarble is your new brother, we just adopted him since his family disowned him" Mom explained "Oh" Raditz nodded before fainting, "Ehehehehe" we laughed before heading out to the training room.

**2 Days Later...** I was sitting in the court yard of school when Zukini, Hatonek, and Gerkin Jr came walking up to me "What do ya want?" I asked "Oh nothing weakling Tarble" Hatonek insulted, "My Dad is Bardock the strong, I'm weakling Tarble!" Zukini insulted "I am Tarble, shame of the Elite!" Gerkin Jr said trying to sound like me, I was surprised, no kids insulted me before "Shut up! I'm not a weakling!" I denied "You're so weak, you can't be a Saiyan!" Gerkin Jr laughed "Your Mother must be from another planet" Hatonek continued to insult "A low-life whose population was eradicated!" Zukini added "My Mother is a Saiyan Elite Warrior!" I yelled. "I know. Your Father isn't Bardock either" Hatoken stated "You must have been found on a low life planet" he added "Your parents were both insects or something!" Zukini laughed "I'm not an insect!" I yelled running at him, I swung at him but missed and received an elbow to the face which made me fall to the ground, they all started wailing on me until I was nearly dead "That's what you get for challenging us weakling Tarble" Zukini stated.

They walked away and I blacked out, I woke up hours later in bed to see my Mom watching me intensely, once she saw I was awake she started crying and hugged me "I was so worried! What happened!" she cried "It was Hatonek, Zukini, and Gerkin Jr, they beat me up" I answered, suddenly a Saiyan soldier ran in and over to my Mom, he then whispered something to my Mom who then started crying harder "What's wrong Mom?" I asked worriedly "It's your Father, he's in a fight to the death with King Vegeta" Mom cried. I jumped out of bed and grabbed Mom's hand "Come on! We have to hurry!" I insisted pulling my Mom through the hall, we ran into the throne room and saw King Vegeta beating up my Dad "Dad stop this! We don't want you to die!" I cried, Dad ignored me so I turned around placing my head on my Mom's armor so I wouldn't see it and continued to cry "AAAGH!" Dad cried out in pain "Please Bardock! You have people who need you! Me! Kakarot! Raditz! Tarble! All of us! We don't want you to die!" Mom cried, then something snapped, something inside of me.

I turned to face the battle, an aura erupted from me and my eyes were red with anger, I launched at King Vegeta in a fit of rage "No Tarble! It's too dangerous!" Mom called out "Tarble?" Dad questioned looking my way, I was heading straight for him and King Vegeta, he ducked as I neared them and I punched King Vegeta hard, it sent him crashing into his throne, he got up out of the rubble only to be met with a flurry of punches to the gut, I got behind him and punched him into the ground, I then flew up and charged a Ki ball, I threw it at him and it exploded "Huh...Huh...Huh" I huffed before passing out. I woke up a bit later in my room with my Mom, Dad, Kakarot, and Raditz sitting next to me, well Mom was holding Kakarot "Ya know you're lucky that King Vegeta didn't have you executed" Raditz commented "I'm gonna go back to bed" I yawned "Night sweet heart" Mom said kissing my forehead "Come on Kaka, say goodnight to your brother Tarble" Mom encouraged, Kakarot tried his best to say goodnight in baby talk "Night to you too Kaka" I laughed before going to sleep.

**5 Days Later... **"Alright time for you two to get going" the soldier informed "We can't go yet, Mom and Dad haven't arrived yet, they're suppose to see me off" I denied holding Kakarot, the Royal Family was there to see me off, Mom and Dad came running with big brother Raditz, they were keeling over for air "Sorry we're...late" Dad apologized "It's alright" I nodded, I set Kakarot in his pod and walked over to Mom "I'm gonna miss you Mom" I said with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she returned the kiss and I let go "I'll miss you Onii-san" I said forcibly hugging Raditz. He scowled but gave in "I'll miss you too Otouto" he said hugging me back, I looked up and smiled at Onii-san, I then moved onto Dad, he looked down at me with a grin and I had my arms open but he wouldn't comply "Hug!" I demanded "Oh fine" he complied crouching down and opening his arms, I let go and sat in my pod "We'll see ya in a few months squirt" Dad waved "Bye sweetie" Mom waved "See ya shrimp" Raditz waved before running to his own pod to go on a mission.

Our pods lifted off and headed towards our target planet, Earth, once we exited the atmosphere and got a distance away there was a light behind our pods "Computer, show rear footage" I ordered, a monitor appeared and it showed Planet Vegeta exploding "Mom! Dad! NOOOO!" I cried, I noticed a ship close to the explosion "Computer enhance image" I ordered, it zoomed in to show Frieza laughing evilly "FRIEZA!" I growled 'I swear I will avenge you Mom and Dad, I'll help Kakarot get strong so we can take down Frieza!' I thought.

* * *

**Power Levels**

Tarble (Age 3: Before Training): 15/ Tarble (Age 3: Halfway Training): 30/ Hatonek: 200/ Gerkin Jr: 275/ Zukini: 250/ Gerkin: 5,000  
Tarble (Age 3: Healed): 103/ Tarble (Age 3: Healed: Angry): 18,000/ Tarble (Age 3: Finished Training): 133/ Raditz (Age 5): 160/  
Bardock: 10,000/ Gine: 3,500/ King Vegeta: 12,000/ Queen Eruca: 5,000/ Prince Vegeta: 1,500/ Kakarot (Baby): 2/  
Frieza: 530,000/ Dodoria: 22,000/ Zarbon: 23,000/ Tarble (Age 15): 143/ Kakarot (Age 12): 10/


End file.
